shaytardfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:BabyTard/@comment-168.70.32.135-20180619111618
CHAPTER VI. STATE ORGANS SECTION 1. THE SUPREME PEOPLE’S ASSEMBLY Article 87. The Supreme People’s Assembly is the highest organ of State power in the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea. Article 88. Legislative power is exercised by the Supreme People’s Assembly. The Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly also may exercise legislative power when the Supreme People’s Assembly is not in session. Article 89. The Supreme People’s Assembly is composed of deputies elected on the principle of universal, equal and direct suffrage by secret ballot. Article 90. The Supreme People’s Assembly is elected for a term of five years. A new Supreme People’s Assembly is elected according to a decision of the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly prior to the expiry of the former’s term of office. When unavoidable circumstances render an election impossible, the term of office of the Supreme People’s Assembly is prolonged until an election can be held. Article 91. The Supreme People’s Assembly has the authority to: #amend or supplement the Constitution; #adopt, amend or supplement laws; #approve the major laws adopted by the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly, when the Supreme People’s Assembly is not in session; #establish the basic principles of the State’s domestic and foreign policies; #elect or recall the Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea; #elect or recall the President of the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly; #elect or recall the Vice-Chairmen and members of the State Affairs Commission on the recommendation of the Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea; #elect or recall the Vice-Presidents, Honorary Vice-Presidents, Secretary and members of the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly; #elect or recall the Premier of the Cabinet; #appoint the Vice-Premiers, Chairmen, Ministers and other members of the Cabinet on the recommendation of the Premier of the Cabinet; #appoint or remove the Prosecutor General of the Central Public Prosecutors Office; #elect or recall the President of the Central Court; #elect or recall the Chairmen, Vice-Chairmen and members of the Committees of the Supreme People’s Assembly; #deliberate and approve the State plan for the development of the national economy and the report on its implementation; #deliberate and approve the State budget and the report on its implementation; #hear a report on the work of the Cabinet and the central bodies when necessary, and adopt relevant measures; #decide on ratification and nullification of treaties suggested to the Supreme People’s Assembly. Article 92. The Supreme People’s Assembly holds regular and extraordinary sessions. Regular sessions are convened once or twice a year by the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly. Extraordinary sessions are convened when the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly deems them necessary, or at the request of a minimum of one-third of the total number of deputies. Article 93. The Supreme People’s Assembly requires a quorum of at least two-thirds of the total number of deputies in order to meet. Article 94. The Supreme People’s Assembly elects its Speaker and Deputy Speaker. The Speaker presides over the sessions. Article 95. Items to be considered at the Supreme People’s Assembly are submitted by the Chairman of the State Affairs Commission, the State Affairs Commission, the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly, the Cabinet and the Committees of the Supreme People’s Assembly of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea. Items can also be presented by deputies. Article 96. The first session of each Supreme People’s Assembly elects the Credentials Committee and, on hearing the Committee’s report, adopts a decision confirming the credentials of deputies. Article 97. The Supreme People’s Assembly issues laws, ordinances and decisions. Laws, ordinances and decisions of the Supreme People’s Assembly are adopted when more than half of the deputies attending signify approval by a show of hands. The Constitution is amended or supplemented with the approval of more than two-thirds of the total number of deputies to the Supreme People’s Assembly. Article 98. The Supreme People’s Assembly appoints the Bills Committee, the Budget Committee and other Committees. The Committees of the Supreme People’s Assembly consist of Chairman, Vice-Chairman and members. The Committees of the Supreme People’s Assembly assist in the work of the Supreme People’s Assembly; they plan or deliberate the State policy and bills and take measures for their implementation. The Committees of the Supreme People’s Assembly work under the guidance of the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly during the intervals between sessions of the Supreme People’s Assembly. Article 99. Deputies to the Supreme People’s Assembly are guaranteed inviolability. No deputy to the Supreme People’s Assembly may be arrested or punished without the consent of the Supreme People’s Assembly or, when it is not in session, without the consent of its Presidium, unless he or she is caught in the act. THE CHAIRMAN OF THE STATE AFFAIRS COMMISSION OF THE DEMOCRATIC PEOPLE’S REPUBLIC OF KOREA Article 100. The Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea is the supreme leader of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea. Article 101. The term of office of the Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea is the same as that of the Supreme People’s Assembly. Article 102. The Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea is the supreme commander of the whole armed forces of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea and commands and directs all the armed forces of the State. Article 103. The Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea has the following duties and authority to: #direct the overall affairs of the State; #personally guide the work of the State Affairs Commission; #appoint or remove key cadres of the State; #ratify or rescind major treaties concluded with other countries; #exercise the right of granting special pardon; #proclaim a state of emergency, a state of war and mobilization order within the country; #organize and direct the National Defence Committee in wartime. Article 104. The Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea issues orders. Article 105. The Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea is accountable to the Supreme People’s Assembly. |} |} |}